


how do you work?

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Free Verse, Friendship/Love, IN REAL LIFE, IRL, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Poetic, Poetry, Time Skips, can be read as romantic or platonic, confused, lmao spot where i got sleepy, platonic, romantic, rushing, unstoppable force meets immovable object, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my love was unstoppablebut when it met you, it paused.//or, an evolution of love over the years





	how do you work?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natasha if ur reading this ily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=natasha+if+ur+reading+this+ily), [LolaValillia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaValillia/gifts).



————

my love was unstoppable 

moving fast breaking through whatever was in its path nonstop never pausing for anything just moving quicker and quicker and quicker and faster and faster and not slowing can we slow down we need to slow down we can’t slow down why can’t we slow down please please please PLE-

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

but when i met you, it paused

 

it was an anomaly in the system, a unanswerable question 

 

.

 

.

.

my love may have been unstoppable, but your hatred for yourself was unmovable. 

.

 

you were new

an unexplored planet

a new terrain to get used to

i said to myself:

“it’s new, but we can try”  
.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

it’s been a while

a couple years, actually 

we’ve grown and changed 

gotten closer, had newer weirder experiences 

i still don’t get you

you’re weird and different and here and /real/

something i can not attest to for most of my friends 

caring and living and loving is tiring and hard when no one listens to you

it’s even harder when you don’t understand the inner workings behind the actions that are being performed 

and, you dear, are no exception

i may not know how your wirings work 

but i still love you

even if i can’t express it through talking 

i can always write my way out.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Lola for being the bomb and inspiring this  
> and to nat for yelling at me to finish it


End file.
